


Saying "I love you" (title is a work in progress)

by MeanGreenThing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edward fans are gonna murder me lmao, Edward gets beaten the hell up, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, I apologize in advance, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lesbians, M/M, Missing Persons, Non-Consensual Kissing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, at the end theres some fluff, by uhhhhhh Officer Doughtery, girls, hhh - Freeform, les beans, les bib, lesbiabs, mlm, or hurting everyones faves, seriously why am i like this, why do i keep hurting my favourites, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanGreenThing/pseuds/MeanGreenThing
Summary: Edward never goes insane, He does confront Dougherty though, but not for Kristen. He confronts him because he can't stand the thought of an abuser walking around as if he'd done nothing wrong. He thinks he can take the officer on by himself. He's wrong. Very wrong.And Tom has connections, connections that can take care of pests. Never thought he would have to use them. But Nygma had been bugging him for too long, he was quite the pest, indeed.





	Saying "I love you" (title is a work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: violence, kidnapping, mentions of abuse, also, kinda homophobia, Tom implies that Ed is gay (which he is, of course. but he wouldn't tell Tom that) and he's awful and weird about it. Non-consensual kissing.

Edward knew it was a bad idea to confront Officer Doughtery. But he didn't care, he was an abuser and a dirty cop. Edward couldn't just sit by and let it happen. Not like everyone else had when he went through all the horrors of an abusive father himself. He wouldn't sit by and let Kristen get hurt. She was his friend. And friends helped each other.

Edward caught up to Doughtery on the street, he didn't like how empty it was, but this couldn't wait. Edward grabbed his shoulder "stop right there, buster" he said, a little winded from the run over there. Tom turned to look at Ed and tilted his head "Riddle man? What are you doing here?" he asked, his dark eyes scanning Edward as if assessing how easy he would be to take down. Edward didn't like the way Tom stared at him. It made him feel like he was an animal of prey. And Tom was a hunter. He didn't like it at all.

-~Tom~-

Tom scanned his eyes up and down the man standing before him. He was a pest and really annoying. But, Tom had to admit that he was pretty cute. Tom smacked himself internally for thinking that way. He's not gay. He swears he isn't. That would be weird.

Edward looked mad. Really mad. It's kinda cute how he tries to be intimidating when he isn't. Edward balled his hands into fists as Tom asked what the hell he was doing in this area of the city, he knew the creep lived closer to the station, which was nowhere near here. Edward scrunched his eyebrows together angrily "you need to leave Ms Kringle alone. In fact, I think you need to leave Gotham. Tonight." he said. Tom barked out a harsh laugh and shook his head in disbelief "oh, I see, you got a thing for my girl, That's too cute" he said.

Edward blinked in surprise "what? no! that's ridiculous. I've never really had a crush on a girl before. She's just a friend" he said. Tom blinked "never had a crush on a girl, huh?" he sneered. Edward's face fell as he realized what that comment was implying "n-no I'm not- I swear I'm not-" Tom laughed again, cutting off Edward's stammering. But the laughter soon died down and he looked at the man before him. Edward was trying to get Kristen away from him but not because he liked her, which could only mean... oh wow "oh. It's me you got a silly little crush on, isn't it? you're trying to get me out of the city because you're scared of your own feelings, aren't you?"

Edward opened his mouth, his face turning red in embarrassment. Tom laughed "let me guess, you don't have a crush on me. Well if you don't like me that way. Kiss me. If you aren't gay then it shouldn't mean anything, right?' he said. Edward closed his mouth "E-everything means something, Tom" he said, Tom smirked as Edward used his actual name. He stepped into his personal space, backing him up until Edward was pinned against an alleyway wall. Edward was pressed close against him, and Tom smiled. He had the guy cornered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Edward's mouth before the smaller boy could protest. Tom pressed Edward against the wall as he kissed him, he held the kiss for a moment before finally pulled away.

Edward looked shocked and confused at what had just happened. Tom felt proud to have managed to shake him up so bad. But now came the fun part, for Tom at least, he doubted it would be fun for Edward. Tom chuckled softly “so. It means nothing, right?” He said, patting Ed’s shoulder as if they were having a simple friendly exchange at work. Tom smiled “now, of course, you probably don’t think that. And I can’t have you running off and telling everyone about this. I have a reputation after all.” He said, mostly to himself “so sorry, but I have to do this. Don’t take it personally.”

~-~

”don’t take it personal” Nothing could have befuddled the forensic scientist more than those words, he had already kissed him against his will, what more could the officer possibly do to him?

But then Tom punched him. Hard. In the gut. The punch sent Edward doubling over in pain, the breath rushing out of him. Then Tom swept his foot quickly against the side of Ed’s leg, knocking him off of his feet. Ed winced as his head smacked against the pavement harshly. He groaned in pain and tried to sit up. To no avail.

Tom kneeled down and pressed his knee against Edwards' chest, then pressed down hard and smiled as he heard a defiant crack, and Edward cried out in pain. Tom swung his arm back and punched Ed in the face, he heard the lenses in Ed’s glasses crack and he kept punching him, then he stood and kicked him once before observing his work.

The little punk was beaten to a bloody pulp. But he needed more than that. He needed Nygma gone forever. But he couldn’t do it himself. He knew someone who could though.

So he crouched down and hooked his arms under Edwards and dragged the man, he was unsurprisingly light, to his car and popped open the trunk. He scooped Edward into his arms and shoved him the trunk, trying to get Edward to lay down he could fit in a trunk that no grown man should be able to fit in, no less one who was nearly 5’10.

He managed to fit Edward into the truck and then he closed it. He hopped in the front seat, smiling to himself. He had connections but he never figured he never really bothered to use them. He had no use nor want to do so. He figured Nygma could be a special exception. He was a pest and big that had been bothering him for too long now.

 


End file.
